The Empire Survives
by ActivousLegionis
Summary: Set right after the Battle of Yavin. This is an alternate, and will mostly be the Imperial POV. Hopefully People enjoy!
1. Title Crawl

**I'm here with a new story, hopefully I'll finish this one.. I need lots of idea's or i'll end it :(**

 ****Please Note in this FanFic Luke Skywalker is actually a inquisitor.****

* * *

 **The Grand Inquisitor.**

 **A long time ago in a Galaxy far far Away…**

 **The Empire is in shambles.**

 **Lord Vader, and Emperor Palpatine died on the Death Star 2**

 **Only one person has the power to take command of the Empire.**

 **That Person is Luke Skywalker…**


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos

**Eyyyy I hope I do finish this, Once again I need ideas, so send reviews!**

 **Also should I make these short, or long?**

 **READ THE TITLE CRAWL FIRST!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaos

As Imperial Commanders get news of Lord Vader's, and the Emperor's death, they have to choose one of two options. Stay Loyal to the Empire, or defect. But for the commanders in Luke Skywalker's fleet, they have no choice. To Stay Loyal. Yet Skywalker has one plan: To Become to new Emperor. But his sister, Leia has a different plan: To capture Luke, and bring him back to the light.

 _Coruscant_

The Imperial Senate sat in a session, confused.

A Senator came up. She wore a hood. People shouted "DON'T WEAR A HOOD, ARE YOU SCARED?" She put down his hood, revealing Leia Organa. Everyone Gasped at once.

"It's Time we rebuild the Republic!"

"It's Time to end the Empire once and for all"

The session continued, but at the end, the senate agreed we need to rebuild the republic.

 _Luke Skywalker's FlagShip_

Luke Skywalker stood on the bridge of his Flagship, The _**Annihilator**_ , he had just found out about the Emperor's, and Lord Vader's death. His Fleet was on it's to Coruscant to claim the Throne for himself.

Luke stood towards the Admiral.

"Admiral, be ready to open fire on any imperial ships if needed." Luke said, with a small grin.

"Yes, M'lord" The admiral said, obviously a little scared.

"Admiral we're leaving HyperSpace!" A crewmember from the ptis would say.

As soon as they exited, the fleet was immediately fired upon, by Republic Ships. No Empire ships were in the sector..

"Admiral, send shuttles to the planet, and secure it!" Luke would say, in a very serious tone.

"Yes M'lord!" The Admiral would say before running over to a console.

A transmission was received from the StormTrooper Corps on Coruscant.

"Admiral, we need assistance we were unable to send calls for help, please send all you-" The transmission cut out as Republic troops ran in and executed everyone in the room.

"General send all troops to the ground, tie fighters will escort the shuttles!" The Admiral said frantically.

The Annihilator shield's were being dropped fast.

"Admiral Shields are down to 20%!" A crewmember would yell.

"Focus Fire On their flagship!" The admiral would yell.

Suddenly a Fighter would crash into the bridge, sending crewmembers into space. The Admiral holding on.

 _5 hours later, on Coruscant._

The Admiral would wake up on coruscant, now resecured by the Empire.

He looked around, he was in the medbay.

Being treated for a injury in his leg.

Luke Skywalker entered the senate building, seeing the Imperial Senate and Leia Organa.

"Leia, you will die."

"No, Luke you will come home-" Leia was cut off, when a lightsaber hit her chest, and went up cutting her head in half.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy? I decided to write this after I did the Title Crawl.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Emperor

**I hope you enjoy :D This is the biggest chapter i have ever wrote.. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Emperor

Luke Skywalker looked up at the rest of the Imperial senate, killing all of them. He then marched up to Emperor's Office. He walked in, quickly killing everyone in the room. Following him was his personal Trooper Squad. They opened a Holonet comm overriding everything.

"I am your new Emperor, If you dare oppose me, you will be killed!"

The Moff council ran in.

"LUKE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY-" The Moff that dared to say that dropped dead.

"LEAVE OR SUFFER THE SAME FATE!"

The Moff council left.

"I am your emperor, I will bring order to the Galaxy!

I will bring peace!

DOWN WITH THE REPUBLIC!"

You could hear cheering from the roads(or whatever you could say) on coruscant.

 _New Republic Base,Unknown Location_

Mon Mothma sat in a meeting, with New Republic Military leaders.

Including, Admiral Ackbar,General Han Solo, and more.

Everyone was freaking out, as the new Emperor made his announcement.

"ORDER!" Mon Mothma yelled.

Everyone sat in their chair, quietly.

"We thought we had coruscant secure...But then Luke Skywalker came.." Mon mothma stood tall.

"During that time, Leia Solo was killed." Mon Mothma said, sad.

Han Solo Started to cry.

"Why Leia?!"

"WHY NOT ME?!"

Mon mothma looked over at Han.

"Calm down general."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHY WIFE DIED?!" Han solo yelled

Admiral Ackbar got up.

"We can send a fleet to mop up his. Whats our last intel on his fleet?"

Mon Mothma stared at Admiral Ackbar.

"Lets bring it up on the holotable."

The holotable played what we could get from the battle.

A screen showed all the identified ships, by class.

"1 interdictor class-cruiser, 10 Imperial Star Destroyers. 1 Modified Star Destroyer, likely Flagship. 50 Imperial Cruisers, and 20 Imperia Transport ships, most likely holding Troopers,AT-ST's,AT-AT's and multiple other armoured vehicles."

Admiral Ackbar looked worried.

"That would be a tough fight… Mon Mothma, do you think we could beat that?"

Mon Mothma thought for a few minutes.

"Possibly..Gather all available ships, and ships in our own territory above planets that will have no threats."

Mon mothma took a look at the military leaders.

"Meeting over, let's get prepared."

 _Far beneath the surface of Coruscant_

The New Emperor Luke, went to the Buried Super Star Destroyer Lusankya. Used for evacuation of the emperor if needed.

"Is this always prepped for leaving?" Luke would say to the captain of this ship.

"Yes M'lord." He would say.

"Good, prepare for this to be released out, it will be my new flag ship." Luke would say.

"Yes M'lord."

50 minutes later, The Lusankya was orbiting coruscant.

Fully crewed, no longer a skeleton crew.

 _Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, Luke's FlagShip_

"A beauty of a ship.." Luke would say walking around it."

"I can't wait for it's first battle…" Luke would say, to the captain.

As if immediately after a large New Republic fleet came out of hyperspace.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Please follow the story, and send a review it inspires me to continue. I also need ideas.**


	4. Update

**UPDATE**

I got stumped, and I felt like no one was liking ti so I stopped working on this story, but a guest reviewed with some tips I'll put to use. Firstly, i'll rewrite the current chapters and put more depth, change stuff around and other stuff. Please read. Also, guest(s) please make an account so I can directly reply to you. Also, I will be removing Leia dieing in the story, as Carrie Fisher(Leia's Actor) unfortunately did die. May the force be with her.


End file.
